fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Claud
For the similarly named Fire Emblem: Three Houses character, see Claude. |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Bragi (Ancestor) Unnamed Sister Sylvia (Distant Relative) Lene (Distant Relative) Coirpre (Distant Relative) |game =Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |firstseen =Chapter 3: Lionheart Eldigan |class =High Priest |mirage = |voiceby = }} Claud is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. He is the duke of Edda Castle and a priest of the Bragi Church. Being the direct descendant of Crusader Bragi, he is the inheritor of the Valkyrie Staff. He has a deceased younger sister. Becuase of the blood of Bragi, he is a distant relative to Sylvia and her children, Lene and Coirpre. Claud is 27 years old, as revealed in the Mitsuki Oosawa manga. Story Claud is introduced alongside his admirer Tailtiu when they meet Sigurd while they are traveling to Bragi Tower to discover the truth behind Kurth's death. In his first scene with Sigurd, he informs him that he and Byron have been accused of murdering Kurth and thus have been branded as traitors. Later, Claud arrives at the tower and reclaims the Valkyrie Staff. He also learns that Lombard and Reptor are the people behind Kurth's death. After leaving, he encounters Sigurd on in a battle against the Orgahill Pirates and enlists in his army alongside Tailtiu. After Sigurd flees to Silesse, Claud returns to Grannvale in an attempt to inform King Azmur of the truth behind Kurth's death, but he is silenced by Reptor and Lombard, whom of whom declare him to be a traitor. Following this, he is forced to flee to Silesse, where he reunites with Sigurd. Claud is presumed to have perished at the Battle of Belhalla. This is supported by the events of Fire Emblem: Thracia 776, in which Father Sleuf of the Bragi Church claims to have communicated with his spirit in the Bragi Tower. He says Silvia, who also carries Bragi blood, reminds him of his deceased younger sister. Personality Claud is a very kindhearted and soft-spoken man who is also rather wise and refined in his manner of speech. He is well-known for advising and comforting those in need, earning him admiration and respect from all who know him. He also appears to be rather innocent, as seen in his first conversation with Sylvia, in which he expresses polite offense towards her flashy dancer garb. In-Game Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |70% |10% |40% |20% |30% |50% |20% |50% |} Overall Claud arrives late in the first generation, but he comes to you with some strong staves in the Valkyrie Staff and Fortify Staff. The Fortify Staff allows him to heal multiple units in a radius around himself and the Valkyrie Staff (exclusive to Claud in the first generation) allows him to revive dead units. While Claud's potential to heal many units in a single action is powerful, he will generally have trouble getting maximum value from the staff due to his low Movement, barring him from effectively activating the staff among several injured units. If Lachesis has promoted, she will be able to more effectively utilize the Fortify Staff and it may be a good idea to sell it to her. Claud is not very effective as a fighter as he has no skills and has very low HP and Defense, but he can still deal moderate damage due to his respectable Magic stat. He is somewhat unique in that he has the highest Resistance in the first generation as well as great Resistance growth, making him exceptional at fighting Mage units (as long as they are not bosses wielding Holy Weapons). Father Overview Claud is an interesting pick for a father. He has Bragi Holy Blood, giving his children improved growths and +1 to staves. He has the strongest possible Resistance growth, making his children good at standing toe to toe with Mage units. While it can be somewhat interesting to have physical children with strong Resistance growth, the low Strength tradeoff and not inheriting any weapons probably is not worth it. However, Claud's main weaknesses as a father are his growths not complimenting physical children as well as his complete lack of skills. Claud is best paired with Sylvia. Erinys is a solid choice. Edain is a very flawed but alright choice. The rest should generally be avoided due to a lack of Pursuit/skills, undesirable growth rates, or no inheritable items. * Sylvia: While Claud does not have a large impact on Lene's potential, he does not negatively impact her either. Claud's most notable impact on Lene is that he will give her a high resistance growth which allows her to avoid Sleep Staves better. Coirpre, on the other hand, is well suited to Claud's stat growths and Claud's Holy Blood will allow Coirpre to inherit and use the Valkyrie Staff. * Erinys: Fee will suffer some minor downsides from this pairing and turn out unremarkable as she does not inherit any skills and her Strength growth will be on the low side, a stat she really needs, though she will get an increase in her staff rank, which is a nice bonus, but will mostly be situational. Ced, on the other hand, is an excellent match for Claud's growths and he is the only unit aside from Coirpre capable of inheriting Claud's Valkyrie Staff. * Edain: Lester will be made almost entirely useless by this pairing, as he will inherit no weapons, have no skills, and terrible growth rates for a physical unit. Lana, on the other hand, gets well-suited stat growths and access to A-rank staves immediately, allowing her use of the Rescue Staff and Fortify Staff immediately. Conversations In Chapter 3, Claud may speak to Sigurd, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 4, Sigurd may speak to Claud, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 4, after Thove Castle is captured, Sylvia may speak to Claud, resulting in her gaining 100 love points with him. In Chapter 5, if Claud and Edain are lovers, he may speak to her, resulting in her gaining the Rescue Staff. In Chapter 5, after Phinora Castle is captured, if Tailtiu/Sylvia and Claud are lovers, his lover may speak to him, but nothing will result of it. Love Growths *Deirdre: N/A *Ethlyn: N/A *Edain: 150+3 *Ayra: 200+2 *Lachesis: 50+3 *Erinys: 100+3 *Sylvia: 190+1 *Brigid: 50+4 *Tailtiu: 120+3 Quotes Etymology Claud means "limping" or "stuttering" variation of the given name of the Roman emperor Claudius. Trivia *Claud is clairvoyant. In Chapter 5, if he is paired with Edain, he will accurately predict the outcome of the Battle of Belhalla, in which everyone will be wiped out. He decides to join the battle anyway, as there is apparently no way this outcome can be changed. Gallery See Main Article: Claud/Gallery. File:Claud.gif|Concept art of Claud. B06-042HN artwork.png File:Claude.jpg|Claud, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 High Priest. File:Claud_(TCG_Series_2).jpg|Claud, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 High Priest. B06-042HN.png|Claud as a High Priest in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Claude.png|Claud's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. Claud as a High Priest.png|Claud's battle sprite as a High Priest in Genealogy of the Holy War. ClaudChulainnEldiganLachesisAnthology.JPG|Claud, Chulainn, Eldigan, and Lachesis Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Male Characters